squirrelandhedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
Mulmangcho
*The Secret of Wolfspider Cave *Envoy to Mt. Rock *The Great Service of Goseumdochi *A Battle at Mt. Rock *Black Key *A Dangerous Enemy *Secret Document *A Moment in the Enemy Rear *Operation White Snow *Operation White Snow Continues *Pangulggot Reports *Through the Waves *A Hideous Plot *An Explosion At Night *The Enemies are Alive *Searching For the Jewel Necklace *At the "Sturgeon" Base *Against the Danger *Operation Thunder *Pangulggot in Flames *Operation "Noose" *The Secret Document of Dr. Dudeoji *In the Den of Huinjogjebi *To the Den of the Wolf Unit *Enemies are Vicious |voice_actor(s) = *Kim Tae-Lyeon (episodes 6, 12~26) *Won Jeong-suk (episode 27) *Lim Bok-hee (since episode 28) *Dan Green (Mondo TV Dub) |english = Spitz }}Mulmangcho "Forget-me-not"(/muɭma̠ŋt͡ɕʰo̞/, 물망초) is the most recurring, and arguably the main antagonist of . He wishes to destroy Flower Hill at any cost and joins any side that plans to do it too. Appearance Mulmangcho is a gray bespectacled mouse who often wears green military uniform. He is frequently shown to have very sharp, carnivorous teeth unlike the traditional buck teeth other mice of the series have. In S01 E19, "A Hideous Plot", his tail is badly broken and severed in half by Geumsaegi. He maintains his half-tail permanently. Personality Mulmangcho is fiercely dedicated and ruthless. He prides himself on being able to outplay his peers and opponents to get to where he needs to be. Being a mouse and used to being used as a pawn, he often uses this to his advantage and plays the snivelling archetype his superiors are used to in their rodent underlings. He is not afraid to defend himself against his superiors when playing the coward fails. Whilst he doesn't hide his fear when in danger, he is far from a coward, more than eager to put his life on the line to complete his mission, such as when he risked execution to "rescue" whom he believed was Dr. Dudeoji. He has a notable sadistic streak and often implies he is fond of gruesome torture methods, and even expressed a desire to murder an entire bus full of small children who where of no threat to his objectives. Abilities Mulmangcho is a trained marksman and martial artist, shown to have proficiency in small pistols and close combat. He is notably more skilled than most of his fellow mice and often holds his own against Geumsaegi and Juldarami. He has also been noted more than once to have a spectacular talent in burrowing and tunnelling, which he used in order to infiltrate a Flower Hill contest to get close Dr Dudeoji. Relationships Allies: *Rebels of Mt. Rock **Oegwipali **Mulsajo † **Chief of Staff † **Aekku † **Geomeunjogjebi † *Weasel Unit Pangulggot in Flames *Wolf Unit Before events of the 30th episode Adversaries: *Flower Hill **Geumsaegi **Scout Goseumdochi † **Juldarami **Murori † **Bamsaegi *Weasel Unit **Commander Jogjebi † **Dr. Huinjogjebi *Wolf Unit Geumsaegi Mulmangcho and Geumsaegi are mutual mortal enemies, both having made it a definitive goal to have the other killed. Mulmangcho was not fooled by the Squirrel's act as Commander Jogjebi's Aide and correctly deduced him as a Flower Hill Spy, and the two have fought tirelessly to outplay the other ever since. After Geumsaegi tore off Mulmangcho's tail, their feud became personal, Mulmangcho even going so far as threaten to mutilate Bamsaegi's tail in revenge. Oegwipali Oegwipali is Mulmangcho's younger brother. Like most siblings, the two bicker almost constantly and even get into physical altercations. Mulmangcho often bullies Oegwipali and is unprepared when his sibling rises to defend himself or uses his own brief moment of authority to bully him back. Whilst they are prepared to let each other die for the sake of their missions (or their own hides), there is evidence to suggest there is some form of brotherly love between them. Commander Jogjebi Mulmangcho has little to no respect for the Commander. Initially siding with the Rebels of Mt. Rock in an effort to oust him from his seat of power, to outright calling him a blind fool when forced to work beneath him. He cannot for the life of him understand how he was able to function as Commander for so long and refusing to consider the evidence that Geumsaegi was spying under his nose for years. Geomeunjogjebi Geomeunjogjebi saw potential in Mulmangcho and would aid him from the shadows to help them both rise to a position of power. However, Mulmangcho was simply a means to an end with him, refusing to tolerate failure or sass. When Mulmangcho was drugged, leading to a fatal lapse in security, Geomeunjogjebi demanded he pay for his failure by shooting himself with (unbeknown to Mulmangcho) an unloaded gun before handing over his position to Oegwipali. Commander Aekku Aekku was quite possibly the only weasel who didn't treat Mulmangcho poorly as mice are commonly treated. The pair shared a mutual respect and where depicted as rather close friends. Mulmangcho was always comfortable pointing out flaws in Aekku's plans, and Aekku would consider the criticism and take it on board, never abusing his friend for speaking his mind or sharing his ideas. Chief of Staff His original commanding officer, He was the sole instructor for Mulmangcho's being. Before Aekku took control, the Chief assigned Mulmangcho the position because he thought unlike his other mouse soldiers, Mulmangcho was least vacuous. Brave Soldiers Mondo TV's dub has changed Mulmangcho into Lt. Spitz. Spitz is remarkably less intimidating than his Korean counterpart and depicted as less intelligent. Gallery Mulmangcho/Gallery Trivia *Mulmangcho is the only character in the show not named after his species or appearance. *Mulmangcho appears to suffer from severe astigmatism (generally blurred vision) to the point where he cannot function competently without his glasses. *In spite of his visual impairments, in Ep. 22 "Searching For the Jewel Necklace" he seems to find the jewel necklace without his glasses with no problem. *In the latest episode, he seems to be wearing a blue shirt and belt with the Weasel Unit crest under his hospital wear. *He has had a total of 5 eyeglasses either broken or replaced so far Category:Villains Category:Weasel Unit Category:Wolf Unit Category:Mice